Calamidad del Porvenir
by ArasinyaT
Summary: Hay veces en las que las adversidades derrumban todo a su alrededor... Deidara tiene que vivir un periodo con la familia Uchiha, se enamora perdidamente de Itachi y este corresponde fuertemente sus sentimientos con pasión. Pero situaciones del pasado relucen y el futuro como el presente se vuelve tornadizo. Itadei y Sasunaru (leve)


**_Esta es una idea que tenía hace un tiempo y me di el tiempo de hacerla, el capitulo primero lo venia haciendo hace una semana para ajustar los detalles. Tratare de avanzar lo más rápido que pueda para ir actualizando los capítulos. Espero que les guste_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido estruendoso de la alarma lo despertó en el más profundo de sus sueños. Se removió molesto entre la calidez de las sabanas hasta alcanzar al dichoso aparato y apagarlo, suspiro con pesadez cuando ya dejo de sonar el insoportable sonido. No quería salir de la cómoda cama, pero hizo caso de su raciocinio y se levantó rápidamente. Noto que allá afuera aún estaba oscuro, claro porque eran las cinco de la mañana y estaban en el frio invierno, prendió las luces de la habitación y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies.

Se metió a la ducha gozando el agua caliente que recorría cada parte de él, limpio todo su cuerpo y su larga cabellera rubia que tanto trabajo le daba cuidarla, pero que aun así le encantaba. Cuando salió del baño a la habitación pudo ver como los primeros rayos de luces aparecían tímidamente a través de las cortinas. Volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras estrujaba su cabello mojado contra la toalla, sus ojos se posaron en las maletas, después se fijaron en el celular y vio la hora, había pasado más de veinte minutos -_Mierda- _se dijo a internamente, tenía que apurarse.

Seco su cabello, lo arreglo y se vistió. Salió del cuarto para bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde se encontraba su madre y su padre tomando desayuno.

— ¡Deidara! — Llamó su madre retándolo. — Te demoraste mucho, pensé en traerte a rastras hasta acá. — Kushina, su madre, era muy temperamental cuando algo no le parecía bien y lo hacía saber, pero aun así era una madre cariñosa y preocupada por su familia.

— Kushina, no lo retes este día. — Su padre Minato lo miro cariñosamente. — Ven hijo, siéntate a la mesa.

— ¡Ay! No me retes mamá. — Le hizo un puchero y se sentó en la mesa para tomar el desayuno.

—Ya, ya, lo sé… Es tu último día aquí con nosotros. — Su madre tomo su mano para apretarla con cariño. Deidara rio levemente por el cambiante humor de ella.

Los tres tomaron rápidamente el desayuno entre una animada conversación. Al momento de terminar, Minato mando a un sirviente a bajar las maletas hasta la sala para después echarlas al auto, su hijo llevaba muchas cosas en ellas, las maletas estaban pesadísimas.

Ya casi estaban listos pero Deidara aún tenía que despedirse de otro miembro de su familia, su hermano menor por un año. Entro sigilosamente a la habitación para sentarse en la cama donde este dormía.

— Naruto. —Llamo en un susurró.

— Naruto. — susurro un poco más fuerte mientras lo mecía suavemente. Al ver que este no despertaba, se enojó y le dio un palmazo en el pecho y le grito fuertemente en el oído.

— ¡Ah! Deidara, serás bruto. —Le recrimino su hermano moviéndose como un pez por la cama ante el estruendoso despertar.

— Tú eres el perezoso que no despertaba. — Se defendió. — Bueno, me vine a despedir hermanito.

— Es verdad… — Naruto se incorporó en la cama quedándose sentado. — Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, eran muy apegados el uno del otro. Tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez, podían pelear pero al final siempre se reconciliaban. Los dos eran donceles muy populares entre los chicos y siempre se defendían entre si ante algún patán o algún chica u otro doncel celoso de ellos, que de por si eran muchos.

— Solo serán como máximo seis meses. — Le sonrió Deidara a su hermanito.

— Eso es medio año. — Se quejó Naruto.

— Velo solo como unos meses. Pronto estaré junto a ti revoltoso. — Revolvió el cabello del menor.

— Tu eres el revoltoso malas pulgas. No hagas explotar la casa de los Uchihas. — Le suplico sarcásticamente.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. Te estaré llamando y nos vemos luego. — Deidara le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un último abrazo. — Te quiero.

— También te quiero Dei-nii.

Deidara salió de la habitación de su hermano y llego hasta la puerta principal de la casa para dar un último vistazo. Se dirigió al auto donde lo esperaban sus padres, escucho un bocinazo y un reto de su madre antes de entrar al auto.

— Ya entendí. — Dijo Deidara que se subió rápidamente.

El auto partió y Deidara que iba sentado en el asiento de atrás iba mirando cómo se alejaba de la que había sido su casa por unos años. Ahora volvería a Japón; él primero y después su familia. Su padre era un exitoso diplomático que contaba con el grado de embajador a pesar de ser tan joven, el talento lo había logrado llevar a ese rango tan alto y además aquello era toda una tradición, pues sus antepasados habían sido exitosos políticos con una gran influencia a lo largo de la historia, así como los antepasados de su madre a pesar de que había dejado la carrera para estar devota a sus hijos con el fin de entregarles el cariño y el tiempo que necesitaban por el tipo de vida que llevaban. Su familia había estado radicada en Estados Unidos unos tres años, ahí su padre ejercía como embajador pero antes habían estado de país en país por el trabajo como diplomático de Minato. Deidara y Naruto habían estado muy poco en Japón a pesar de haber nacido allí, los cambios de países les había traído problemas de adaptación, los cambios eran muy bruscos hasta tenían que aprender un nuevo idioma para poder comunicarse en el país que vivirían por el año. Kushina se había dedicado de ayudarlos a adaptarse, en sus estudios y todo lo que fuera necesario, además para no perder las raíces hablaban fluidamente japonés dentro de la casa y trataba de transmitirle las tradiciones y costumbres propias del país natal.

Ahora volverían a su país de origen para permanecer en el. A su padre le habían ofrecido un nuevo puesto dentro del palacio de gobierno; lo nombrarían ministro. Estaban todos muy orgullosos de su padre y alegres por la noticia, era un alto mando. Sin embargo los demás tendría que volver a mediados de año, Minato aún tenía que atender algunas cosas. Deidara volvería antes para ingresar a la universidad, ya estaba impaciente por comenzar, no quería esperar un año más a pesar de que aún no cumplía los 18 años, había acabado recientemente el último año de instituto y ahora cursaría la carrera de Artes Plásticas. Sus padres lo apoyaron, el no seguiría una carrera política pero al parecer su hermano Naruto si, aunque aún le faltaban dos años para terminar el instituto, se quedaría el primer semestre acá y seguiría el otro en Japón cuando llegara junto a toda la familia, el traslado escolar no era ningún problema.

Por estos meses Deidara residiría en la casa de la familia Uchiha, amigos íntimos de sus padres que se habían ofrecido amablemente en acoger a Deidara. A pesar de la distancia la comunicación muy buena, siempre estaban en contacto. Hasta los habían visitado en otros países, los Uchiha eran dueño de una gran empresa y en ocasiones tenían que viajar a otros países por las relaciones con otras empresas. El señor Fugaku siempre iba acompañado de su esposa en estos asuntos, así Mikoto aprovechaba de visitar a su querida amiga Kushina y a sus sobrinos como les decía a Deidara y Naruto.

Deidara recordaba a los señores Uchiha y a sus hijos Itachi y Sasuke, a estos los había visto en algunas visitas que había realizado a Japón junto a toda la familia aunque la última vez fue hace más de seis años. Recordaba cómo se llevaba mal con Itachi, siempre peleaba con él, aunque el Uchiha se mantenía sereno y eso era lo que más le irritaba, con Sasuke se llevaba un poco mejor, cuando eran pequeños su hermano perseguía a Sasuke queriendo jugar o discutir con él. Solo había un problema, Madara, el hermano mayor del señor Fugaku, en su infancia conoció a ese sujeto y no había tenido una grata experiencia, fue algo perturbador y no solo una vez.

No quería recordar las cosas malas, había quedado atrás y nadie en su familia lo sabía, no quería problemas y prefirió callar. Era fuerte y pudo superarlo, ahora tendría que serlo más si es que se topaba con él, además ya estaba más grande, tenía un fuerte carácter y podía defenderse perfectamente bien.

El resto del camino se lo paso charlando con animadamente con sus padres, su madre a cada segundo le imploraba para que se comportara adecuadamente dentro de la casa de los Uchiha porque si no se las vería con ella.

Descendieron del interior del auto bajando las maletas e ingresar al aeropuerto. Fueron al check-in y dejaron las maletas para que se las llevaran a la bodega del avión.

— Cuídate mucho hijo. —Le decía su padre a la vez que lo abrazaba. — Avísame cualquier cosa, estaré al tanto de ti.

— Te llamaremos todos los días. —Ahora era su madre quien la abrazaba. — Mi pequeño Deidara, estaré muy triste sin ti, pero serán solamente unos meses.

— Yo también les llamare. —Le decía a su madre.

— Pobre de ti que te portes mal con los Uchiha. Pobre de ti… — Le advirtió su madre.

— Si, si, me portare como el angelito que soy. —Bromeó.

— Adiós hijo, te queremos mucho y te vamos a extrañar este tiempo. — Comenzó a despedirse su padre.

— Ahh… Minato, tan pronto crecen y se alejan de ti. — Suspiraba su madre quien tenía la madre de Deidara apretada contra su pecho.

— ¿No decías que querías libarte de mí? Pronto estaré viviendo con ustedes nuevamente. — Río. — Bueno, adiós que el avión esta por despegar.

Deidara se despidió de sus padres, los abrazo y beso a ambos para después subirse al avión. Sería un largo viaje…

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las infinitas horas de viaje y desde la ventanilla se veía el sol naciente iluminaba el mar con sus rayos dorados. Luego una gran Isla se estaba acercando, era una vista realmente hermosa, _Por fin en casa_, suspiró.

Por fin ya estaban pisando tierra, no sentía su trasero y odiaba estar tanto tiempo quieto, más aun en el avión y por tantas horas. Bajo del avión, e inmediatamente sintió el calor, estaban en verano y de donde venía era invierno, se sacó la mayor cantidad de ropa que pudo y busco sus maletas para buscar un carro que le facilitara la tarea, puso todas allí y siguió su camino. Afuera del aeropuerto lo estaría esperando la señora Mikoto, busco entre todas las caras hasta que vio un cartel con su nombre, era ella quien lo tenía en sus manos.

— ¡Deidara! — Lo llamo. — ¡Tanto tiempo! —Se acercó animadamente hasta Deidara.

— Hola. — Abrazo a Mikoto. — Gracias por recibirme, señora.

— No me vengas con formalidades. Ahora serás mi hijo adoptado, siempre quise un doncel. — Rió. — Estos hijos que me tocaron tan serios y machotes. — Bromeaba con Deidara, lo que le causó mucha gracia y soltó una carcajada.

— Bueno, me lo imagino. — Le sonrió recordando la actitud de Itachi.

— ¿Vienes muy cansado? Me imagino con tantas horas de viaje. — Le hizo unas señas para que el chofer que la acompañaba subiera las maletas al auto. — Haré que te preparen algo, debes comer bien para que te reponga.

— Muchas gracias.

El resto del viaje fue reconfortante, miraba con entusiasmo los alrededores, los carteles en japonés, las calles y edificios. Llegaron hasta la parte alta de la ciudad de Tokyo, donde vivían los más adinerados. Pararon al frente de una mansión, se veía lujosa, ingresaron con el auto al interior y luego el chofer les abrió la puerta y descendieron del auto.

Deidara y Mikoto ingresaron hasta el interior, los recibió una criada y aviso a la señora Mikoto de que el desayuno para el joven estaba listo.

Toda la casa era un lujo, la señora Mikoto tenía un muy buen gusto, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en grandes casas, no terminaban siendo tan lujosas puesto que las cambiaban con facilidad, aunque conocía muchas mansiones lujosas alrededor del mundo ya sea por amigos que se habían hecho o por personas influyentes que invitaban a su padre a fiestas o reuniones y a lo que Deidara acompañaba en muchas ocasiones.

Deidara se dirigió con Mikoto hasta el comedor, se sentó a comer en la amplia mesa mientras Mikoto lo acompañaba y charlaba con él. Su estómago rugía al ver tan apetitosa comía, estaba deliciosa.

Pregunto por los hombres de la casa y Mikoto le dijo que Fugaku ya se había ido al trabajo, Itachi que estaba haciendo su último año, además era el mejor de su generación y de varias, se podría decir. Itachi se encontraba en la misma institución al igual que Sasuke quien este año comenzó su primer año, ambos hermanos estaban en la carrera de economía. Deidara comenzaría en unos cinco días más y ya estaba ansioso, había decido viajar una prácticamente una semana antes para arreglar tranquilamente sus cosas y habituarse al ambiente.

—Estaba deliciosa la comida. Muchas gracias. —Dijo el rubio.

— Me alegro. — Sonrió Mikoto. — Te mostrare tu habitación para que descanses, después te muestro el resto de la casa.

Subieron por la gran escalera hasta el segundo piso, por el pasillo dieron con una puerta, Mikoto la abrió. Su habitación era amplia e iluminada, al centro se encontraba una gran cama, tenía un armario grande, un tocador, televisor y otros muebles. Además tendría su propio baño, que tenía una tina y una regadera. Todo estaba muy bien decorado.

— Espero que te guste Dei, lo arregle todo para ti. — Agradeció a la señora Mikoto y la abrazo como gesto de cariño por la gentileza que mostraba, de verdad se veía entusiasmada con tenerlo aquí. — El personal subió las maletas hasta acá, puedo pedirle a la criada que te ayude a ordenar.

— No te preocupes, yo lo haré después.

— Bueno, te dejo descansando. Diré que te avisen cuando el almuerzo esté listo. — Cerró la puerta después de salir y Deidara quedo dentro.

Estaba muy cansado, fue hasta la cama y se tumbó en ella y prontamente se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó, una mano le tocaba el hombro al tiempo que lo mecía suavemente.

— Señorito Deidara. — Era la criada que los había recibido en la entrada. — La señora me mando a decirle que el almuerzo estará servido dentro de veinte minutos.

— Está bien. Gracias. — La mujer se retiró de la habitación.

Se daría una ducha rápida, y después se bajaría al comedor. Entro a la ducha y lavo hasta su cabello, después lo seco y peino delicadamente como siempre lo hacía. Saco una ropa de su maleta, se pondría uno de los shorts ajustados hasta medio muslo, una polera morada holgada que hacía que se le viera un hombro y por ultimo unas sandalias, estaba haciendo mucho calor.

Salió del cuarto, y cuando iba a girarse hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras tropezó con alguien.

— _Damn it_. —Susurró por lo bajo en su acostumbrado inglés.

Vio la persona con la que había tropezado, era Itachi. A pesar de que no lo había visto hace años lo supo en el instante en que poso sus ojos sobre él, sus negros ojos penetrantes y esas singulares ojeras bajo ellos. Se estuvieron mirando directamente por varios segundos, frente a frente, hasta que Deidara pestañeo y corrió la mirada.

— Hola. — Dijo Deidara tratando de romper el silencio.

— Hola Deidara. — Le respondió Itachi con su voz grave y autoritaria. Tomo la mano de Deidara y la llevo hasta su boca para depositarle un suave beso, provocando un sonrojo en Deidara, aquel era un saludo cortés que se le daba a donceles y mujeres.

Se miraron otros segundos hasta que Deidara rompió el silencio nuevamente.

— Bueno, tu madre me debe estar esperando. — Dijo Deidara para dirigirse a su rumbo.

— Claro. — Itachi entro a la habitación que estaba junto a la suya, por lo que Deidara supo que lo tendría muy cerca.

Al final de la escalera se encontró con Mikoto que lo invito a ir con ella hasta el comedor.

— ¿Te topaste con Itachi no? —Le sonrió pícaramente.

— Si, nos topamos. — Se sentaron en la mesa.

— ¿Y? —Dijo Mikoto.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Deidara estaba sin entender.

— Itachi esta guapo ¿cierto? —Sonrió nuevamente.

— Ah… pues sí, mucho. — Se sonrojo.

No tocararon la comida hasta que Itachi llego al comedor y se sentó con ellos, al parecer almorzarían los tres juntos.

— Itachi ¿Saludaste a Deidara? — Pregunto Mikoto a pesar de que sabía que era cierto.

— Sí. — Dijo seriamente y después posó sus ojos en Deidara.

Conversaron mientras comían aunque Itachi no participaba mucho. Supo que el moreno era el mejor alumno de su generación, muy talentoso por lo demás, decía su madre orgullosa de su hijo. También supo que Sasuke era igual de talentoso que su hermano, pues había salido con las mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela e ingreso la misma universidad que Itachi.

— Deidara, por cierto, estás muy guapo, eres toda una belleza. — Hablaba Mikoto al momento que sirvieron el postre.

— Gracias.

— De verdad, luces como todo un ángel ¿Cierto Itachi? — Deidara rogaba por no ponerse rojo.

— Claro, es cierto. — Dijo Itachi posando su penetrante mirada en él.

— Podrías ser modelo. — Mikoto seguía diciendo. — De verás que Kushina me dijo que varias agencias e incluso unas muy conocidas te lo habían propuesto pero las rechazabas.

— No me interesaban mucho realmente. No es mi estilo. — Aunque era un poco vanidoso.

Siguieron con la charla hasta que terminaron el postre. Mikoto le dijo a Itachi que aprovechara de mostrarle la casa a Deidara.

Iban caminando lentamente por la mansión, Itachi le mostro las salas principales, la cocina, los cuarto de limpieza y los del personal, el sótano, la oficina de su padre, el cuarto de ellos, el cuarto de Sasuke, otras habitaciones. Después lo llevo al patio, era gigante, había una gran piscina, una terraza donde descansar, y mucho pasto verde y brillante. Estaba todo muy bonito, habían arboles grandes, flores y todo muy bien ornamentado.

Itachi lo llevo hasta el fondo donde había un invernadero, era realmente bello. La vegetación que había ahí tenía tanta vida, hasta plantas exóticas, había una hermosa decoración. Itachi lo tomo por un momento de la cintura para llevarlo de vuelta a la casa, el rubio se había quedado muy entusiasmado viendo todo.

Volvieron a entrar a la casa y subieron hasta el segundo piso, ahí Itachi le mostro su habitación que efectivamente estaba junto a él.

— Tengo que estudiar, hasta luego. — Se despidió Itachi antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Deidara se dirigió a la de él y empezó a desempacar y arreglar sus cosas, al parecer había estado la mitad de la tarde ahí, ya eran más de las cinco. Se sentó en la cama descansando un poco, después se levantó y camino hasta el balcón, se dedicó a mirar el cielo que estaba sin ninguna nube, tenía un celeste claro y fuerte, sus ojos rodaron hasta el patio de la casa. Apoyo sus brazos en el barandal y dejo a su mentón reposar en ellos, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así sumido en sus pensamiento hasta que una suave brisa de viento lo saco de sus pensamientos. Iba a volver a la habitación cuando vio que en el balcón de al lado estaba Itachi sentado y leyendo un libro.

— Ah Itachi, no te había visto. — Dijo Deidara viendo como Itachi lo miraba.

— No te preocupes. — Volvió sus ojos a la lectura.

Deidara entro a la habitación, pensó en Itachi, era tan serio, su rostro parecía inmutable pero sus ojos fríos eran enigmáticos aunque en el interior parecían llenos de vida.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

— Pase. — Dijo Deidara.

— Deidara, ven. — Era Mikoto, Deidara la siguió hasta su propia habitación.

Había una señora y vestidos para donceles puestos en la cama y podía ver otros más en una silla.

— Tendremos una fiesta el fin de semana en la mansión de uno de los socios de Fugaku, estará toda la alta sociedad presente y quiero que te veas bellísimo, así que por eso traje a mi diseñadora favorita.

Deidara saludo a la mujer que resultó ser una amiga de Mikoto y que además conocía a su madre.

— No tenías que molestarte. —Dijo Deidara.

— Al contrario, me encantaría verte con estos vestidos.

El rubio quería dejar contento a Mikoto y se probó todos los vestidos que le iban pasando. Al final se quedó encantado con uno de color crema, tenía un estilo griego, era sobrio y elegante.

— Te verás precioso en la fiesta, serás la estrella. —Dijo Mikoto emocionada.

Fueron a dejar a la amiga de Mikoto hasta la entrada, después ambos se quedaron en la sala. Mikoto le hablaba del círculo social de Japón, las personas influyentes y todo lo relevante a ellos.

— Hola madre. — Dijo Sasuke que había llegado recientemente.

— Sasuke saluda a Deidara. — Dijo la madre y Sasuke se paró al frente de Deidara que se encontraba sentado, el varón tomo su mano y la beso al igual que había hecho su hermano.

— Un gusto verte Deidara. — Sasuke lo miraba de arriba abajo. — Iré a cambiarme, nos vemos luego Dei.

— Mi hijo es algo galante. — Dijo Mikoto. Deidara pensó en Itachi que también lo era a pesar de ser más serio tenía un porte indiscutible.

— Te dejare un momento, voy ordenar unas cuentas de la fundación. — Mikoto trabajaba en una ONG de beneficencia para las personas vulnerables, su madre también hacia algo parecido allá en Estados Unidos.

Deidara se dedicó a vagar por la casa, iba llegando hasta el segundo piso cuando una mano lo tomo.

— Acompáñame a mi cuarto. — Le pidió Sasuke y el rubio lo siguió.

— Que oscura es tu pieza. — Se fijó más en ella, tenía muchos posters en la pieza, las paredes eran de azul un poco oscuro y los muebles de color negro además de las cortinas.

— Me gusta así. — Indico a Deidara que se sentara en la cama. — Conviviremos unos buenos meses así que quiero conocerte más. — Dijo amistosamente

— A pesar de conocernos en la infancia no hemos compartido mucho, venias por un tiempo corto entre años acá en Japón.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —Pregunto acomodase en la cama.

— De tus gustos, intereses…

— El arte, sobre todo la escultura. Tengo mi propio concepto de lo que es el arte para mí y me gusta expresarlo en mis obras. — Siguió en que más decir. — Ah.. Me gusta explotar cosas y hacer deporte.

— Por favor no hagas explotar la casa. — Ambos rieron ante la idea. — Podrimos hacer deporte juntos ¿Que te gusta hacer?

— No tengo un deporte favorito, me gusta trotar, el tenis, la natación, esquiar... Soy muy variado en ese sentido.

— Que bien, yo estaba en el equipo de rugby en el instituto, ahora estoy viendo si me uno al equipo de la universidad.

— Tienes muchos trofeos en tu habitación ¿De seguro no eras el mariscal por el que todos suspiraban? — Inquirió Deidara graciosamente.

— Me atrapaste. — En realidad era así como lo decía el rubio. — Podrimos salir a trotar uno de estos días y nadar ¿Te apetece?

— Claro, estoy a su disposición mariscal. — Sasuke saco su lado juguetón y tiro una almohada a la cabeza de Deidara.

Deidara le siguió el juego inmediatamente y se vengó del almohadazo en su cabeza. Estaban entretenidos jugando como dos niños pequeños cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Itachi con una mirada molesta hacia ambos.

— Basta de jugar — Dijo Itachi seriamente, que los había oído desde afuera. — La cena estará casi lista, arréglense. — Ordenó y se retiró de la habitación.

— Que pesado. —Comento Deidara.

— Itachi siempre ha sido así. — Decía Sasuke a lo que Deidara recordó el carácter de Itachi cuando eran más pequeño. — No es su culpa, es toda la presión que tiene por ser el hijo mayor y por ser un Uchiha.

— Cuando era más pequeño odiaba a mi hermano, su actitud tan fría hacia mí, hasta envidiaba la atención que tenia de mi padre. Con el tiempo comprendí la pesada carga que tenía Itachi…

Deidara sintió un poco de compasión, él no había tenido aquella pesada carga y suponía que era por la actitud de sus padres, ellos solo querían a sus hijos felices aunque obviamente que fueran responsables. Pensó que quizá podía ser porque eran donceles y podían casarse con alguien de buena posición, pero a Deidara no le gustaba esa idea, trabajaría en su arte, se esforzaría y se mantendría con ello, sin embargo no negaba el hecho de querer casarse. Por otro lado en la sociedad alta se tomaba aquella actitud debido a las herencias, los hijos varones tenían que seguir con el mando de su patrimonio y la carga caía sobre todo en los mayores.

— Debe ser duro. — Susurro Deidara.

— Me cambiare de ropa. — Le dijo Sasuke al rubio que seguía en la cama. — ¿Acaso quieres ver? —Bromeó.

— ¿Acaso quieres que vea? —Respondió. — Está bien, iré a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Me dejaras verte? — Siguió Sasuke con la broma.

— Ni lo sueñes. — Dijo para después irse y salir de la habitación hasta la suya.

El rubio fue a arreglarse poniéndose un poco más elegante porque era la cena y además el señor Fugaku llegaría a comer con ellos. Se colocó unos pantalones blancos bien ajustados y una blusa azul de seda de diseño exclusivo para donceles. Ordeno rápidamente su cabello y en su brazo se colocó una delicada pulsera de plata.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera planta y paso por la sala principal viendo que todos estaban allí esperando que les dieran el aviso de que la cena se encontraba lista.

— Deidara. —Pronuncio Fugaku mientras se levantaba del sofá para saludar al muchacho rubio.

— Señor Fugaku, me alegro de verlo. —Saludo cordialmente. El aludido se acercó a él y al igual que sus hijos se inclinó para besar su mano.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verte, estas hermoso. — Le dijo con el cariño que tendría un padre. — Espero que tu estadía aquí sea grata y no dudes en pedirme lo que sea.

— Muchas gracias. — Se abrazaron con cariño.

Al segundo después llego una de las criadas para anunciarles que la cena había sido servida. La cena iba a ser especial, pues era el primer día que estaban con Deidara y este sería un recibimiento oficial. Brindaron y degustaron la comida que tenían por delante.

La charla fue grata, Deidara conversaba animadamente con los señores de la casa y Sasuke, sin embargo Itachi se mantenía un poco retraído sin demostrar ánimos de participación. Deidara se dio cuenta, al principio trato de incluirlo pero este le contestaba cortante así que le colmo la paciencia y dejo de dirigirle la palabra por el momento.

— Deidara, lo había olvidado. — Comenzó a hablar Mikoto — Quiero que mañana me acompañes a la fundación y después pasaremos a la compañía.

—Buena idea, así aprovechas de conocer la empresa para que te familiarices un poco más. — Dijo Fugaku.

— Por su puesto. — Respondió.

.

.

.

.

La cena ya había acabado y todos ya se encontraron en sus habitaciones. Deidara estaba acostado tratando de dormir pero no podía quedarse dormido, daba vueltas y vueltas por la cama. Había sido un día un poco agitado, fueron muchos cambios y tendría que adaptarse rápidamente… De todos modos eso no era lo que tanto le preocupaba, había algo más, un problema que retumbaba en su cabeza. Se encontraría a Madara si o si y por lo que suponía sería luego, probablemente lo haría mañana cuando tenga que ir hacia la compañía donde es el presidente, así que obviamente estaría allí. Tenía que hacer acopios de su poder y enfrentarlo por si algo llegaba a pasar.

Trato de que los pensamientos se dispersaran y lo dejaran dormir pero no pudo. Decidió ir la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche que lo hiciera dormir. Llego hasta la cocina y prendió la luz, busco en el refrigerador la leche y se la sirvió en un vaso para empezar a beberla. Tras el sintió una voz.

— Dame lugar. — Era lo que oyó de los labios de Itachi, que al parecer también quería buscar algo del refrigerador.

Deidara decidió correrse un poco y vio como Itachi se servía de un vaso de leche al igual que él.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Le preguntó el rubio. Itachi solo lo miro y no dijo nada.

Molesto, Deidara se tomó el resto de leche que quedaba iba a abrirse pasada por donde estaba Itachi para ir a su habitación. Pasó bruscamente y paso a llevar el hombro de Itachi.

— No fastidies. —Le dijo el moreno.

Deidara que iba a seguir caminando se quedó estático y lleno de cólera se giró para ver al Uchiha y alzarse la mano dispuesto a golpearlo, sin esperar que Itachi le detuviera la mano.

— ¿Así que soy un fastidio? ¿Un estorbo? — Escupió las palabras en su cara aún más furioso. —Pues lo lamento.

Sin dar vuelta atrás se alejó de él caminando rápidamente a su cuarto. Subió a la cama y se tapó con las sabanas. Trato nuevamente de dormir pero esta vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no aun no caían por su rostro. _Será complicado_…


End file.
